In oil and gas wells where the wellhead is located at surface level, a tubing hanger will land within a tubing head. The tubing hanger is located at the upper end of one or more strings of tubing through which production fluids will pass. A passageway is typically provided in a tubing hanger to accommodate a control line that may be provided for down hole equipment control.
In related art applications, a control line passageway is formed in a tubing hanger substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tubing hanger. For small bore tubing heads this arrangement results in an undesirable sharp right angle bend of the control tubing.